The present invention relates to a wiring device of Christmas lamp, especially to a net structure formed from interconnecting a plurality of auxiliary cords and lamp strings, both ends of said auxiliary cords being held by a hatch cylinder holder, which clips a side-end socket and firmly fixes the side-end of said auxiliary cord to enhance said net structure.
It usually takes relative long time to cover a large area from conventional Christmas lamp string, therefore the industry has setup a net cell structure for the conductive wire between lamp strings and then connect such cells to cover a large area to facilitate customer""s usage. There is an example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,707 of title xe2x80x9cCHRISTMAS LAMP SOCKETxe2x80x9d. It has proposed to extend a wire in the first set of wire from a socket to a corresponding socket in the second set of wire and return to a successive socket in the first set of wire via hook elements to form a net structure, as shown in FIG. 5. There is another example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,698 of title xe2x80x9cCHRISTMAS LAMP SOCKETxe2x80x9d. It has proposed to lock a conductive wire perpendicular to the lamp string and parallel connects sockets in two tubular portions on opposite sides of sockets to form a net structure, as shown in FIG. 6. In above mentioned disclosed patents, a net structure is formed by the interweaving of conductive wires. It is not only complicate and time consuming but also because the press connections between wires and between wire and socket can not sustain heavy weight so that it is easy to fall apart or cause bad contact due to pulls while assembled.
In view of the disadvantage of conventional Christmas lamp socket, an object of present invention is to provide a wiring device with an enhanced net structure for Christmas lamp. Another object of present invention is to provide a wiring device wherein the advantages of time saving, fast and easy in the assembly of a net cell by auxiliary cords and lamp strings can be achieved.
To achieve above and other objects, a wiring device of present invention comprises a plurality sets of lamp string, each of which being a serial connection of a plurality of lamp sockets via conductive wire, the plurality sets of lamp strings being arranged in parallel and connected to each other at side-end. in accordance with present invention, there is a plurality of parallel-arranged high pull-resist nylon auxiliary cords and C-shaped hook elements on side of sockets, said auxiliary cords serially connecting hook elements in a direction perpendicular to the lamp strings to form a interconnected net structure.
According to present invention, both ends of an auxiliary cord are provided with opposite half of a hatch cylinder holder. The hatch cylinder holder has a center receiving space and a side-wall receiving space, wherein the center receiving space clip a socket on the side of auxiliary cord, and the side-wall receiving space firmly fixes the side of the auxiliary to enhance the net structure. Therefore, it is possible to sustain heavy load and provide pull-resistance. Also, the serial connection among auxiliary cords, sockets and cylinder holder is not only fast and easy, but also time saving in assembly and cost saving.